Cendrillo
by Kana-chan01
Summary: Cendrillon, pour un garçon, ça fait Cendrillo. [Réécriture]


Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici la première fanfiction dans mon Projet _Sensibilisation aux Couples Autre que Hétérosexuel_. J'ai mis en place ce Projet pour changer la façon de penser des anti-homosexuels. En fait, c'est en pensant aux enfants qui grandissent avec comme exemple que des couples hétéros (comme dans les histoires de Princesses etc...), qui au final pensent que les autres formes de couples ne sont pas normales, qu'il faut les exclure. Je voudrais que les parents, quand ils leur lisent des histoires pour s'endormir ou autre raison, leur lisent aussi d'autre genre, donc j'ai réécris ce conte (Cendrillon) juste en changeant le sexe de Cendrillon, qui devient Cendrillo. Un garçon peut aussi avoir ce genre de caractère !

Disclaimer : Cendrillon ne m'appartient pas mais à Charles Perrault

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cendrillo

ou

Les Petits Gants de Soie

_** Il était une fois**_ un Gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait un garçon et une fille de son humeur, et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le Mari avait de son côté un jeune fils, mais d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple ; il tenait cela de sa Mère, qui était la meilleure personne du monde. Les noces ne furent pas plus tôt faites, que la Belle-mère fit éclater sa mauvaise humeur; elle ne put souffrir les bonnes qualités de ce jeune enfant, qui rendaient les siens encore plus haïssables. Elle le chargea des plus viles occupations de la Maison: c'était lui qui nettoyait la vaisselle et les montées, qui frottait la chambre de Madame, et celles de Mademoiselle sa fille et de Monsieur son fils ; il couchait tout au haut de la maison, dans un grenier, sur une méchante paillasse, pendant que son frère et sa sœur étaient dans des chambres parquetées, où ils avaient des lits des plus à la mode, et des miroirs où ils se voyaient depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. Le pauvre rifle souffrait tout avec patience, et n'osait s'en plaindre à son père qui l'aurait grondée, parce que sa femme le gouvernait entièrement.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son ouvrage, il s'allait mettre au coin de la cheminée, et s'asseoir dans les cendres, ce qui faisait qu'on l'appelait communément dans le logis Culcendron. La cadette, qui n'était pas si malhonnête que son aîné, l'appelait Cendrillo; cependant Cendrillo, avec ses méchants habits, ne laissait pas d'être cent fois plus beau que son frère et sa sœur, quoique vêtus très magnifiquement.

Il arriva que le Fils du Roi donna un bal, et qu'il en pria toutes les personnes de qualité : notre Demoiselle et notre Damoiseau en furent aussi priés, car ils faisaient grande figure dans le Pays. Les voilà bien aises et bien occupés à choisir les habits et les coiffures qui leur siéraient le mieux ; nouvelle peine pour Cendrillo, car c'était lui qui repassait le linge de son frère et sa sœur et qui godronnait leurs manchettes. On ne parlait que de la manière dont on s'habillerait. Moi, dit l'aîné, je mettrai mon habit de velours rouge et ma garniture d'Angleterre. Moi, dit la cadette, je n'aurai que ma jupe ordinaire; mais en récompense, je mettrai mon manteau à fleurs d'or et ma barrière de diamants, qui n'est pas des plus indifférentes.

On envoya quérir la bonne coiffeuse, pour dresser les cornettes à deux rangs, et on fit acheter des mouches de la bonne Faiseuse : ils appelèrent Cendrillo pour lui demander son avis, car il avait le goût bon. Cendrillo les conseilla le mieux du monde, et s'offrit même à les coiffer ; ce qu'ils voulurent bien. En les coiffant, ils lui disaient: Cendrillo, serais-tu bien aise d'aller au Bal ? Hélas, Mademoiselle et Monsieur, vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas là ce qu'il me faut. Tu as raison, on rirait bien si on voyait un Culcendron aller au Bal. Un autre que Cendrillo les aurait coiffées de travers ; mais il était bon, et il les coiffa parfaitement bien. Ils furent transportées de joie. On rompit plus de douze lacets à force de les serrer pour lui rendre à la cadette la taille plus menue, et ils étaient toujours devant leur miroir.

Enfin l'heureux jour arriva, on partit, et Cendrillo les suivit des yeux le plus longtemps qu'il put ; lorsqu'il ne les vit plus, il se mit à pleurer. Sa Marraine qui le vit tout en pleurs, lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Je voudrais bien... je voudrais bien... Il pleurait si fort qu'il ne put achever. Sa Marraine, qui était Fée, lui dit : Tu voudrais bien aller au Bal, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas oui, dit Cendrillo en soupirant. Hé bien, seras-tu bon garçon ? dit sa Marraine, je t'y ferai aller. Elle le mena dans sa chambre, et lui dit :

Va dans le jardin et apporte-moi une citrouille. Cendrillo alla aussitôt cueillir la plus belle qu'il put trouver, et la porta à sa Marraine, ne pouvant deviner comment cette citrouille lui pourrait faire aller au Bal. Sa Marraine la creusa, et n'ayant laissé que l'écorce, la frappa de sa baguette, et la citrouille fut aussitôt changée en un beau carrosse tout doré. Ensuite elle alla regarder dans sa souricière, où elle trouva six souris toutes envie; elle dit à Cendrillo de lever un peu la trappe de la souricière, et à chaque souris qui sortait, elle lui donnait un coup de baguette, et la souris était aussitôt changée en un beau cheval ; ce qui fit un bel attelage de six chevaux, d'un beau gris de souris pommelé. Comme elle était en peine de quoi elle ferait un Cocher : Je vais voir, dit Cendrillo, s'il n'y a point quelque rat dans la ratière, nous en ferons un Cocher. Tu as raison, dit sa Marraine, va voir. Cendrillo lui apporta la ratière, où il y avait trois gros rats. La Fée en prit un d'entre les trois, à cause de sa maîtresse barbe, et l'ayant touché, il fut changé en un gros Cocher, qui avait une des plus belles moustaches qu'on ait jamais vues. Ensuite elle lui dit : Va dans le jardin, tu y trouveras six lézards derrière l'arrosoir, apporte les-moi. Il ne les eut pas plus tôt apportés que la Marraine les changea en six Laquais, qui montèrent aussitôt derrière le carrosse avec leurs habits chamarrés, et qui s'y tenaient attachés, comme s'ils n'eussent fait autre chose toute leur vie. La Fée dit alors à Cendrillo : Hé bien, voilà de quoi aller au Bal, n'es-tu pas bien aise ?

Oui, mais est-ce que j'irai comme cela avec mes vilains habits? Sa Marraine ne fit que le toucher avec sa baguette, et en même temps ses habits furent changés en des habits de noir et d'or tout chamarrés de pierreries ; elle lui donna ensuite une paire de gants en soie et en fils d'or, les plus beaux du monde. Quand il fut ainsi paré, il monta en carrosse; mais sa Marraine lui recommanda sur toutes choses de ne pas passer minuit, l'avertissant que si il demeurait au Bal un moment davantage, son carrosse redeviendrait citrouille, ses chevaux des souris, ses laquais des lézards, et que ses vieux habits reprendraient leur première forme.

Il promit à sa Marraine qu'il ne manquerait pas de sortir du Bal avant minuit. Il part, ne se sentant pas de joie. Le Fils du Roi, qu'on alla avertir qu'il venait d'arriver un grand Prince qu'on ne connaissait point, courut le recevoir ; il lui donna la main à la descente du carrosse, et le mena dans la salle où était la compagnie. Il se fit alors un grand silence; on cessa de danser et les violons ne jouèrent plus, tant on était attentif à contempler les grandes beautés de cet inconnu. On n'entendait qu'un bruit confus: Ah, qu'il est beau ! Le Roi même, tout vieux qu'il était, ne laissait pas de le regarder et de dire tout bas à la Reine qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une si belle et si aimable personne. Tous les Damoiseaux étaient attentifs à considérer sa coiffure et ses habits, pour en avoir dès le lendemain de semblables, pourvu qu'il se trouvât des étoffes assez belles, et des ouvriers assez habiles. Le Fils du Roi le mit à la place la plus honorable, et ensuite le prit pour le mener danser.

Il dansa avec tant de grâce, qu'on l'admira encore davantage. On apporta une fort belle collation, dont le jeune Prince ne mangea point, tant il était occupé à le considérer. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de son frère et sa sœur, et leur fit mille honnêtetés : il leur fit part des oranges et des citrons que le Prince lui avait donnés, ce qui les étonna fort, car ils ne le connaissaient point. Lorsqu'ils causaient ainsi, Cendrillo entendit sonner onze heures trois quarts : il fit aussitôt une grande révérence à la compagnie, et s'en alla le plus vite qu'il put. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il alla trouver sa Marraine, et après l'avoir remerciée, il lui dit qu'il souhaiterait bien aller encore le lendemain au Bal, parce que le Fils du Roi l'en avait prié. Comme il était occupé à raconter à sa Marraine tout ce qui s'était passé au Bal, les deux frère et sœur heurtèrent à la porte ; Cendrillo leur alla ouvrir.

Que vous êtes longtemps à revenir ! leur dit-il en bâillant, et se frottant les yeux, et en s'étendant comme si il n'eût fait que de se réveiller; il n'avait cependant pas eu envie de dormir depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Si tu étais venu au Bal, lui dit la cadette, tu ne t'y serais pas ennuyé : il y est venu le plus beau Prince, le plus beau qu'on puisse jamais voir, il nous a fait mille civilités, il nous a donné des oranges et des citrons. Cendrillo ne se sentait pas de joie: il leur demanda le nom de ce Prince; mais ils lui répondirent qu'on ne le connaissait pas, que le Fils du Roi en était fort en peine, et qu'il donnerait toutes choses au monde pour savoir qui il était. Cendrillo sourit et leur dit : Il était donc bien beau ? Mon Dieu, que vous êtes heureuse, ne pourrais-je point le voir ? Hélas ! Monsieur Javot, prêtez-moi votre habit jaune que vous mettez tous les jours. Vraiment, dit Monsieur Javot, je suis de cet avis, prêtez votre habit à un vilain Culcendron comme cela: il faudrait que je fusse bien fou. Cendrillo s'attendait bien à ce refus, et il en fut bien aise, car il aurait été grandement embarrassé si son frère eût bien voulu lui prêter son habit. Le lendemain les deux frère et sœur furent au Bal, et Cendrillo aussi, mais encore plus paré que la première fois. Le Fils du Roi fut toujours auprès de lui, et ne cessa de lui conter des douceurs ; le jeune Damoiseau ne s'ennuyait point, et oublia ce que sa Marraine lui avait recommandé, de sorte qu'il entendit sonner le premier coup de minuit, lorsqu'il ne croyait pas qu'il fût encore onze heures : il se leva et s'enfuit aussi légèrement qu'aurait fait un cerf : le Prince le suivit, mais il ne put l'attraper ; il laissa tomber un de ses gants en soie, que le Prince ramassa bien soigneusement.

Cendrillo arriva chez lui bien essoufflé, sans carrosse, sans laquais, et avec ses méchants habits, rien ne lui étant resté de toute sa magnificence qu'un de ses petits gants, le pareil de celui qu'il avait laissé tomber. On demanda aux Gardes de la porte du Palais s'ils n'avaient point vu sortir un Prince; ils dirent qu'ils n'avaient vu sortir personne, qu'un jeune homme fort mal vêtu, et qui avait plus l'air d'un Paysan que d'un Damoiseau. Quand ses deux frère et sœur revinrent du Bal, Cendrillo leur demanda si ils s'étaient encore bien divertis, et si le bel Homme y avait été ; ils lui dirent que oui, mais qu'il s'était enfui lorsque minuit avait sonné, et si promptement qu'il avait laissé tomber un de ses petits gants de cuir, le plus beau du monde ; que le Fils du Roi l'avait ramassé, et qu'il n'avait fait que le regarder pendant tout le reste du Bal, et qu'assurément il était fort amoureux de la belle personne à qui appartenait le petit gant.

Ils dirent vrai, car peu de jours après, le Fils du Roi fit publier à son de trompe qu'il épouserait celui dont la main serait bien juste au gant. On commença à l'essayer aux Princes, ensuite aux Ducs, et à toute la Cour, mais inutilement. On l'apporta chez les deux frère et sœur. Son frère fit tout son possible pour faire entrer sa main dans le gant, mais il ne put en venir à bout. Cendrillo qui le regardait, et qui reconnut son gant, dit en riant : Que je voie si il ne me serait pas bon, sa sœur se mis à rire et à se moquer de lui. Le Gentilhomme qui faisait l'essai du gant, ayant regardé attentivement Cendrillo, et le trouvant fort beau, dit que cela était juste, et qu'il avait ordre de l'essayer à touts les jeunes hommes. Il fit asseoir Cendrillo, et approchant le gant de sa petite main, il vit qu'il y entrait sans peine, et qu'il y était juste comme de cire. L'étonnement des deux frère et sœur fut grand, mais plus grand encore quand Cendrillo tira de sa poche l'autre petit gant qu'il mit à sa main. Là-dessus arriva la Marraine, qui ayant donné un coup de sa baguette sur les habits de Cendrillo, les fit devenir encore plus magnifiques que tous les autres.

Alors ses deux frère et sœur le reconnurent pour la belle personne qu'ils avaient vue au Bal. Ils se jetèrent à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de tous les mauvais traitements qu'ils lui avaient fait souffrir. Cendrillo les releva, et leur dit, en les embrassant, qu'il leur pardonnait de bon cœur, et qu'il les priait de l'aimer bien toujours. On le mena chez le jeune Prince, paré comme il l'était : il le trouva encore plus beau que jamais, et peu de jours après, il l'épousa. Cendrillo qui était aussi bon que beau, fit loger ses deux frère et sœur au Palais, et les maria dès le jour même à deux grands Seigneurs de la Cour.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je compte faire d'autre fanfic' pour mon Projet, mais je sais pas quand est-ce que je vais continuer, puisque j'écris une autre histoire (pas encore publiée en ce jour du 9 janvier 2015) que j'aimerais au moins commencer à publier avant de faire d'autre chose.

A bientôt (je l'espère)


End file.
